


Delicious

by ArchangelEquinox



Series: Lights, Camera, Inquisition [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Food Sex, POV Cullen Rutherford, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelEquinox/pseuds/ArchangelEquinox
Summary: Cullen and Talia try something new in bed.Or, Cullen discovers an affinity for whipped cream he never knew he had.





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> AN: #29 Food Sex -- doing the 30 day challenge, but definitely not in 30 days. All with my OTP <3

They were having a perfectly normal conversation over dinner when Talia gave him that look -- the look that clearly said she had something on her mind, and if he just gave her a chance, she’d make it worth his trepidation.  

“Cullen,” she began, and he resisted the urge to put down his fork.  “Have you ever thought about bringing food into the bedroom?”

Maker, he should have stopped eating to pay better attention.  There was no way she’d just asked him that in the middle of such a nice restaurant.  “I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me,” she said, a smirk forming on her lips.  “Sex and food. Ever tried it?”

“Have I ever… No, no, I’m… I don’t really like whipped cream, actually.”  

One dark eyebrow lifted.  “Kinky.”

He blushed up to his ears and set his plate aside.  “Not like that,” he muttered, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck.  “I don’t know that I’d be… into it.”

She nodded thoughtfully, and they lapsed into silence.  After a respectable amount of time, Cullen reached for his dinner once again.  

“What if I’m into it?”  

The fork went tumbling down to land on his plate with a clatter.  

“I suppose I could… try it, for you,” he said slowly, considering.  Sweets were never that appealing to him, and since getting off lyrium, the less indulgent sugar he put in his body, the better.  But he also liked nothing better than feeling Talia writhe with pleasure under his hands, and if that’s what she wanted, he could do it.  As always, he’d do anything for her.

When he looked up from his thoughts, he found her shaking her head.  

“No, Cullen, I meant… on you.”  

His heart stuttered to a stop.  “You mean… Maker’s breath, you want to…”  It was suddenly far too easy to imagine her dressing him up like one of her beloved desserts and… and…

“Lick whipped cream off your cock?” She suggested, voice low and teasing.  He had never been so grateful for candlelight and a solid oak table to hide just how appealing he found that idea.  “Absolutely.”

“Yes,” he blurted out, not caring that at least one neighboring couple turned to look at him.  

Across the table, Talia beamed.  

\---

It was only later as they were driving home that he brought it up.  

“So… do you need to stop anywhere?”  He looked straight ahead, hands a perfect 10 and 2 on the wheel.  He’d never find the courage otherwise.

Nonetheless, he could hear the coy smile in her voice.  “You want to try it tonight, don’t you?”

Cullen swallowed before nodding.  “Maker help me, I cannot stop thinking about it.”  

She laughed.  “Sounds delicious.”  

He parked in front of a nearby grocery store -- not the little corner one near their apartment, he’d never be able to look the nice old lady who managed the cash register in the eye again if they went there -- and let her lead him straight to the whipped cream.  They didn’t even stop to grab a basket.

“This one is made with real cream,” he offered, pointing at one of the seemingly endless varieties available for their escapade.  

“Does that go well with chocolate and cock, I wonder,” Talia replied as she grabbed one, darting away from him to examine the various flavors of toppings available.  Red faced and already half hard, Cullen followed.

“How about these,” she asked, pointing at a bottle of chocolate sauce and one of caramel.  “Which do you think would taste better licked off your ass?”

“Maker’s breath, woman,” he growled, grabbing her waist to crowd her up against the cold glass of the ice cream freezers.  “You will be the death of me.”

She snaked her free hand into his hair to tug him down to meet her.  “You love me,” she teased before kissing him, letting her warm mouth open and her tongue slide to meet his.  He groaned and pulled away before he lost what little control he already had.

“I really do,” he said as she handed him the chocolate.  She flashed him a smile before heading for the check-out, Cullen’s grip the only thing stopping her.  

“What?” she asked, spinning back.  “Did I forget something?”

“We need some ice cream or something so the person at the register doesn’t think we’re perverts.”  

She gave him a look.  “Were you planning on announcing where that whipped cream is going?”  

He was certain he couldn’t get any redder.  “Maker’s breath, of course not, but --”

“Then who cares?”  

With an unconvinced shrug, he followed her to the register.  She of course giggled while the kid manning the register asked if they were having a good night, but he managed to hand over some cash without blushing furiously once again.  

It was only as they were walking out the door when Talia announced, “Good thing I didn’t order dessert!” before she pinched his arse that he finally snorted out a laugh.  

\---

Talia spent the entire ride home spraying whipping cream on her fingertips and licking them clean, her moans a little too realistic to be anything but genuine pleasure.  

Cullen was extremely proud of himself that he made it inside before ripping her clothes off.  

\---

By the time they stumbled through their apartment, shedding clothes along the way, and tumbled into bed, Cullen had almost forgotten about the plan for the evening.  Too much of his brain power was devoted to figuring out how to get Talia’s underwear off with his teeth, a challenge he’d never quite mastered.

She, however, had more cognitive function left.

“Cullen, wait, wait,” she said, sitting up from under his weight.  “What about the whipped cream?”

He blinked at her before rolling off.  “Right. It’s in the kitchen, do you want me to…”  He gestured but she shook her head.

“I’ll grab it.  You…” she made a show of raking her eyes over his body as she stood up.  “You better be naked when I get back.”

Quickly he stood and shucked off his undershirt and briefs.  That, however, was the end of his plan. How did they go about doing this?  Should he pose on the bed for her? Would she bring napkins or a towel in case they made a mess?

Talia announced herself with the sound of whipped cream being sprayed directly into her mouth.  She looked at him guiltily, a smile stretching her full lips, and gestured at the bed with the can.  “Lay down?” she asked, words a little garbled.

Feeling a little silly, he did.  

For a long moment, she studied him, eyes roaming over his body.  Cullen tried not to squirm under the attention, instead reaching for his erection and pumping it slowly as she watched.  She still had his favorite dark lace panties on.

When she’d looked her fill, Talia dropped the chocolate and whipped cream on the bed and knelt over him.  She brushed his hand away and dropped to lick a hot swipe over the head of his cock. Twitching hard, he thrust up but found only empty air as she grabbed the can of whipped cream.  

She made eye contact, one eyebrow raised in question.  Breathless in anticipation, Cullen nodded.

An odd burst of cold air hit his chest as she sprayed a dollop of whipped cream on each of his nipples.  Then she leaned over, his erection brushing her stomach, and the warm path of her tongue swiped over his skin.  Cullen let out a gasp. She did the same on the opposite side, the wet heat of her mouth scooping up the cream, her tongue darting out to lick it from her lips.  

Maker help him, it was beautiful.  

The chocolate sauce followed, a long, cool line down his stomach before her mouth followed, tongue insistent against his skin.  He’d been a little worried he wouldn’t be able to keep it up -- that the cold or the awkwardness of the experiment would made him flag -- but it was stunningly hot to watch her close her eyes and savor the taste as she licked her way along his body.  The whipped cream she dolloped on the tip of his cock was not the most enjoyable experience, but he couldn’t deny the result when she sealed her lips around him to suck him clean.

A groan slipped out as she sank down.  He arched into the touch and reached for her, intending to pull her up to meet his lips.  Instead, she batted his hand away and licked an almost ticklish line up the crease of his thigh, stopping only to nip at the sharp jut of his hip.

“Roll over,” she said, pressing a kiss to his skin.

He pushed himself up on his elbow to meet her gaze. “What?”

Talia brushed her fingertips down his stomach to run them over his cock. “Cullen,” she whined before she dipped her tongue into the precome pooling on the head, never breaking eye contact.

He twitched in her grip. “You’re not giving me any incentive to move,” he informed her, only to groan when she pulled away entirely.

“How about now?”  She was smirking at him, that familiar teasing look he usually loved.

With a grumble, Cullen shifted onto his stomach.  The cap of the chocolate sauce clicking open was his only warning before it dribbled, thick and cold, on his skin.  He cringed, instinctively pulling away only to press his cock firmly into the mattress. The friction was little consolation when he could feel the chocolate pooling in the dimples at the base of his spine.

“You look delicious,” Talia murmured before she leaned over, the warm path of her tongue tracing over the cheeks of his arse. A shiver ran through him, grinding his dick into the mattress.

“Talia…” he breathed, wishing he could see her.  She didn’t answer, only licked the chocolate from his skin with a moan of approval. Her hands splayed against his sides as she painted a long, wet trail up his back, letting her fingertips trail behind her mouth until she was stretched out on top of him.

“I want you to fuck me,” she whispered, her lips brushing his ear.  Cullen shivered again, his cock jumping where it was trapped beneath him.  Then suddenly she was gone, leaving him sticky and desperate. He heard a faint rustling of fabric before curiosity won, and he flipped over.

She was standing beside the bed, panties shimmed down to her ankles and two fingers in her mouth.  Her eyes sparkled with mischief as Cullen sat up and reached for her, grabbing her hips to guide her into his lap. Those long legs wrapped around his waist, his cock rubbing along her center as she leaned in to kiss him, deep, searching kisses that tasted like chocolate and whipped cream and _her_.  She ground against him, a tiny gasp escaping her lips as her clit met his shaft, and he pulled her closer, eager to feel her everywhere.

“Fuck, Cullen,” she managed, voice thick and desperate.  “I need you.”

He nodded into their kiss, forcing himself to loosen his grip on her hips so she could lift up and slip the tip of his cock into her entrance. Cullen thrust up as she sank down onto him, working himself deep inside her with a low groan of satisfaction.  

It was slow going -- Cullen’s legs stretched out beneath her weight with nothing to brace himself against, and he couldn’t move enough to pound her hard and fast like he wanted.  He settled for grinding his hips into her, feeling every inch of her skin on his as she met his thrusts to move his cock inside her.

He was caught off guard when she drew a whipped cream line across his collarbone, the chill a sudden contrast to the heat of her body.  She leaned to lick it off, one sticky-sweet hand braced against his chest as she rolled her hips to hilt him inside her and rubbing her clit against his pelvis.  

While she was distracted, Cullen wedged his hand between them, finding her clit with his thumb so that he could touch her with every thrust.  She let out a moan as his fingers brushed her entrance, folds so slick it was leaking out of her as she rocked. Encouraged, Cullen slid one long finger inside her with his length, and she leaned back on one arm to give him better access, eyelids fluttering as he massaged her walls.  Maker’s mercy, but she felt amazing, tight and hot and glorious as she took his cock.

Her body stretched before him, pert nipples drawing his attention.  Leaning up, he sucked one into his mouth, his other hand clutching her desperately against him.  

“Hey,” she gasped suddenly, and the whipped cream can was shoved in his face.  “Want some?” He watched, fascinated, as she sprayed it on herself, the perfect snowy topping to her breast.  Somehow he hesitated, overwhelmed with his cock and hand inside her, her nipple in his mouth, too much for his brain to handle -- and then she bent to suck her own nipple between her lips, leaving a smear of whipped cream on her skin.  

“Fuck, that’s…”  He twisted his wrist, just managing to find that rough spot inside her and watched with rapt attention as her head dropped back with a cry.  Swiftly he caught her other nipple with his mouth, suddenly understanding the appeal as the leftover sweetness mixed with the salt of her skin.  

Maker, he didn’t know if he’d ever been this hard.  

“You know,” he panted, fighting to keep his thrusts deep and measured.  “I do like chocolate sauce.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, the tease a sharp contrast to the squeeze of her walls around his dick. “Well, don’t let me stop you,” she said, locating the appropriate bottle in the sheets around them and drawing a shaky line between her breasts.  Cullen leaned forward, managing to smear some of it against his cheek as he licked her clean as best he could, loving the taste of her skin and sweat under the chocolate. Truth be told, he didn’t much care for the chocolate itself, but he loved the sounds she made as he touched her, the feel of her arching on top of him and knowing that he’d done that for her.

She dropped the bottle, just managing to get it closed to avoid a mess. “Give me your hand,” she demanded, balancing herself in his lap.   

Breathlessly Cullen nodded and tried to use his knee to support her so he could pull his hand away from her hip.  

“No,” she gasped, “The one inside me.”  A little confused, he slid his finger free only to press it into her folds, searching for her clit to roll under his touch.  Talia groaned. “Oh fuck, that’s so good, Cullen…” Her walls tightened around him, sending a burst of pleasure streaking through him as her eyes slid shut.  

“You are beautiful like this,” he managed, wanting for a moment to stop time so he could watch her rapt and breathless forever.  “So beautiful.”

She gave him a wicked grin as she opened her eyes.  “Stop distracting me,” she said, voice wavering as he thrust particularly hard.  “I want… fuck.” Grabbing at him, she gave up on words and instead fumbled through the blankets.  She emerged triumphant, even as he did his valient best to distract her, and sprayed whipped cream onto his outstretched fingers.  Then, as he stared, she guided them into her mouth and sucked.

Maker’s mercy, he’d had no idea his fingers could be connected to his dick like that! He let out a strangled cry and somehow managed to get both feet braced against the bed, Talia now bouncing on his cock as he fucked her.  She gasped, and he took the opportunity to rip his hand away and grab her ass, pulling her hard to meet every thrust, take him as deep as possible. One arm slide around his neck, bodies aligned so every movement ground her clit against him.

He could feel her tightening around him, her legs working to pump him in and out and hit that spot she needed.  But it wasn’t enough -- he was so close.

“Touch yourself,” he growled, every muscle tight as he tried to keep himself from flying over the edge.  “I want to taste you while I come inside you.” He wasn’t usually so articulate in bed, but fuck, he wanted her to come first and hard, and he wanted those soaking fingers in his mouth while he watched her crash apart around him.  

Above him, Talia cried out again and tossed the whipped cream aside.  It rolled off the bed and clattered to the floor, forgotten. Her fingers flew over her clit, her body impossibly tight.  Cullen wrapped one arm around her to pull her closer, breath hot and desperate against her chest and throat. There was no chance he was going to last longer than her now, she felt so fucking good, and then she arched her back, her mouth falling open.

“Oh, Maker, Cullen!” Talia pushed herself onto his cock, taking every inch, and everything in her body seemed to clench before she gasped and came apart, fingers still rubbing her center as she shook and cried out.  Beneath her, Cullen barely remembered to demand she shove her fingers in his mouth before he came too, exploding with pleasure, tasting her musk and himself and the barest hint of sweet from all their play.

They clung to each other as the rush faded, and Talia dropped her forehead to rest against his cheek.  He ran his hands up and down her back, enjoying the warmth and sweat of their exertions that lingered on her skin.

With a sigh, she tried to lean back, only to stop abruptly and start laughing.  Cullen gave her a surprised look before he realized the residue of the chocolate sauce had rather stuck them together.  Talia was still giggling as she pulled herself free with a squelch and flopped back to lay on the bed.

“We are… stickier than I thought we’d be,” she said with a laugh.

Cullen smiled and lay down beside her.  “I thought you’d done this before?” he asked before he could stop himself.  It was a stupid thing to say; previous partners were not exactly the best pillowtalk strategy.  

Luckily, Talia took it for the relatively innocent question it was meant to be. “Nope, I just wanted to try it.” She closed her eyes, relaxing for a moment.  Something must have occurred to her then, for she sat up and leaned over him, worried eyes seeking his gaze. “Oh, Cullen, you thought…” she shook her head. “No, I’ve never done anything like that before. Just with you.”  

Something he hadn’t realized was there eased in his chest.  “That is… rather nice to hear.” She rubbed her hand along his torso and lay back to nestle against his side.  He shifted one arm around her to rub her shoulder, gaze wandering over their bedroom.

One fingertip traced patterns errantly through his chest hair.  “I’ve never… had something like this,” she admitted quietly. “Where I felt safe enough to try new things.”  She pressed a kiss to the skin over his heart.

Cullen rolled sideways to look her in the eye.  “I am glad I have you, as well,” he told her, lifting a hand to run along her cheek and curl into her hair.  “I love you.”

She smiled.  “I love you too.”  They inched closer, sharing warm, slow kisses until they were both bordering on aroused again.

Then, just as abruptly as she’d first suggested the whipped cream, Talia pulled away.  “Next time, we can try something you want,” she announced before climbing out of bed and extending a hand to him. She still had chocolate smeared on her chest.

He sat up slowly, considering.  “Something I want?”

Cocking an eyebrow, she smirked.  “Anything.” She wiggled her fingers at him. “Now come on, let’s take a shower.”  

Cullen let her pull him along, his mind already turning over ideas.  Anything he wanted covered a lot of potential, and he didn’t want to waste any time.


End file.
